Not such a Bad Christmas after all
by Lava Puppy
Summary: Ed doesn't like parties. His partner's late, people won't leave his height alone. What can happen to make FullMetal have a good time? EdxOC, hints of RoyRiza, Fluffy, might be OOC. wrote on an impulse. rated T just becasue


Musical

Disclaimer: I only own Nicole.

Bio: Nicole had blonde hair, the same as Ed's and it reaches her waist. She has silver eyes with gold flecks.

She's Ed's partner in alchemy.

Ed sat at the small table, looking around. He was sitting at the little table looking around at the dancing military officers. It was Christmas Eve and the military had thrown a party.

Al was sitting, talking to Riza and Roy, who were expecting in 5 months, and he sighed.

Nicole was late, and he didn't want to be there.

He didn't like big parties, because to him they were just another big excuse for people to poke fun at his height.

At least if Nicole was here, he'd have someone to talk too.

He glared at the people that made jokes at his height, when a little blur jumped on his lap.

"Ed!" It cried, and he recognized the little girl as Nicole's 6 year old sister.

"Amanda? Where's Nicole?" He asked, and Amanda shrugged.

"She told me to go find you, and to tell you something." He raised an eyebrow as the child whispered something in his ear.

"She told me to tell you to watch the stage." She whispered, and started giggling madly.

He smiled a little, when the band started playing.

"5, 6, 7, 8!" a familiar voice sang and his head, along with everyone else's snapped to the stage.

I'm more than just,  
Your average girl  
I like to turn me up,  
And show the world(oh yeah)  
Cause some can talk the talk,  
But this girl just wants to rock(rock)  
I'm individual,I'm not like anyone  
I can be glamorous just like you see in all the magazines  
I can be cool as ice  
Or anything I want to be

Nicole was wearing a red silk dress with a scarf and was curretnly singing, and smiling. Ed grinned. Her name wasn't 'Note Alchemist' for nothing.

(Chorus)  
Who Said,  
Who said I can't be superman  
I say,I say that I know I can  
Who said,  
Who said I won't be president  
I say,I say you ain't see nothin' yet

Go on and make some noise  
Every girl has her choice  
To lead their own parade  
I do it my own my  
(Owwww)

I can be soft and sweet,  
Or louder than the radio  
I can be sophisticated,  
Or totally go(totally go)  
Outta control(outta control)

(Chorus)  
Who said,  
Who said I can't be superman

I say,I say that I know I can  
Who said,  
Who said I'm not electricfied  
I say,I say,  
There no holding back  
Staying right on track  
Cause' you control the game  
So let them know your name  
No limitations on imagination,  
Imagine that

(chorus)  
Who said,  
Who said I can't be world wide  
I say,I say time is on my side  
Who said,  
Who said I can't be ten feet tall  
I say,I say that I can have it all  
Who said,  
Who said I can't be superman  
I say,I say that I know I can  
Who said,  
Who said I won't be president  
I say,I say you ain't see nothin' yet  
(whooooaa!)

(yeah!)

Who said

(yeah!) 

That's right!

She finished, and waved.

"I think I have time for another couple songs before I leave the band in peace. Any requests?" She said, and Amanda flew off Ed's lap and across the hall to the stage.

"Humuhumunukunukua'pua'a!" She cried, and Nicole staggered before laughing.

"I don't think that's an appropriate song for right now." She giggled, looking slightly red.

"Come on, what could it hurt?" Ed called, and Nicole's eyes scanned the crowd and settled on his.

"Edward Elric! You taking my sister's side over mine?" She laughed, and the hall laughed along with her.

"…fine." She sighed.

"I made this song up when my sister wouldn't sleep at night. It was designed to sound weird, so please, don't laugh." She sighed, and handed the piano player some music out of the backpack Amanda was wearing over her dress.

Male singer:

A long time ago in a land far away  
lived the pineapple princess, Tiki.  
She was sweet as a peach, in a pineapple way,  
but so sad that she hardly speaky.  
Still, if you listen well,  
you'll hear her secret wish.

Nicole:

Aloha everybody, my name is Tiki!

I long to free a truly remarkable fish  
My sweet prince.

Humuhumunukunukuapua'a  
Makihiki malahini-who  
Humuhumunukunukuapua'a  
Ooh!  
Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu.

Male Singer, the fog?

Male Singer:

She dreams of a boy who is under a spell  
that has left him all wet and scaly.

Nicole:

I sing from my heart of the power of love,  
just a girl with a ukulele.

Come to me, my sweet one, and be still.  
I�ll grasp your tail and stroke each lender gill.  
My sweet prince.

Humuhumunukunukuapua'a  
Makihiki malahini-who  
Humuhumunukunukuapua'a  
Ooh!  
Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu.

Now this is where we lean into the whole  
kabuki thing.

Nicole Male Singer & Girls:

The clouds turned grey, and the big sky cried,  
and the ocean had a fit.  
Nicole, Male Singer & female singer:

Then the wind went whoosh, and thunder  
cracked, and mighty Mount Fufu spit.

Nicole [spoken:

(Mighty Mount Fufu spit!)

Nicole & Male Singer:

T-T-T-Tiki T-Tiki  
Wanna speaky, speaky, speaky.  
So words I will not mince.

Nicole:

Please make a man of my fresh fish prince.

And then the fish turns into a  
gorgogeus prince and sings:

I'm Prince Humuhumunukunukuapua'a  
Amakahiki malahini who.  
(With me!)  
Humumunukunukuapua'a  
Ooh!  
Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu

Nicole;

EVERYBODY!

All:

Humuhumunukunukuapua'a  
Makihiki malahini-who  
Humuhumunukunukuapua'a  
Ooh!  
Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu.  
wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu.  
wakawakawakaniki pu...  
pu...  
pu!

Ahh...!!

She finished, and by that time the entire hall was in tears from laughing.

"Told ya."  
"How about a slow song?" A lady called, and Nicole shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but this is were I let the band take over." She waved and hopped off the stage.

She made her way over to Ed and punched him lightly on the arm.

"You're supposed to support you're partner, not gang on her!" She smiled, and the band played a slower song.

"Rooooy! Can you dance with me?" Amanda asked and Roy grinned, picking her up.

"Sure thing." The two danced, Amanda giggling and Nicole 'Awwwed' at the fluffy sight.

Ed was turning pink.

"…Nic? Do you wan tot dance with me?" He asked quietly, and Nicole turned pink too.

"Ok." She whispered, and Ed led her onto the dance floor, and they slow danced.

"Awwwwwww!" some people cooed, and Ed hollered

"Aw Shut Up!" And they stopped, chuckling.

"You're so weird." Nicole whispered, giggling.

Ed grinned, and several people gasped, and the pair looked up, then over.

Roy and Amanda were holding mistletoe above them, giggling.

"Oh Boy…" Nicole whispered, and the crowd around them started chuckling.

Many never even dared to think that the FullMetal Alchemist would get himself into this situation.

"Kiss, Kiss, KISS!" Amanda chanted, and Roy joined her, and soon almost everyone was chanting.

Ed colored, and so did Nicole.

The chanting got deafening.

"ALRIGHT JUST SHUT UP!" Ed yelled, and kissed her.

Nicole kissed him back and they pulled away a second later, both red faced as applause erupted.

It was a pretty good Christmas Party after all, Edward decided.

End


End file.
